villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darren Mullet
Darren Mullet was the villain of the British comedy-horror film Tormented, he was the vengeful ghost of an unpopular asthmetic student who committed suicide due to excessive bullying and came back to exact a bloody revenge on all the people who had contributed to his death: like many ghosts in fiction he had a wide array of demonic powers by which to kill and torture those that got in his way. Biography In life Darren Mullet was given the cruel nickname of "Shrek" due to being very large and unattractive - he was also very quiet and somewhat slow, which just added to his problems: he was also asthmatic and relied on an inhaler to monitor his attacks - in a particularly cruel moment the gang of bullies that tormented him stole his inhaler and hid it from him while filming, despite him suffering an asthma attack - this footage was later put on the internet and contributed heavily to Darren's death. Darren's body-count was as followed (in roughly the same order as well): his first victim was a very obnoxious DJ who, while drunk, began urinating on tombstones - Darren lifted one of the metal headstones and impaled the DJ in the chest, his second victim was a teenage Goth who was rendered deaf by Darren raising the volume of his headspeakers up to dangerous levels in a recording room, his third victim was one of the girls that had tormented him - who he ambushed in a swimming pool and sat on her until she drowned, the fourth victim was the large but dimwitted bully who Darren badly injured via whipping him repeatedly but in a comedic moment the bully hit Darren with a cricket bat (despite him being a ghost) - the bully then ran half naked across the school yard but was quickly caught by a recovered Darren - who proceeded to lift him by his underpants and impale him headfirst onto a metal fence. Darren then went after the leader of the bullies (who had tried to dig up Darren's body to prove that he was dead) - ambushing him as he was having sex with his spoilt girlfriend: the method of execution was particular brutal for him as Darren castrated him, he then killed the girlfriend, who tried to plead innocence with Darren and even went as far as offering to be his girlfriend (again, despite him being a ghost): Darren wasn't impressed and simply decapitated her with a shovel. Later Darren killed his former friend using two pencils (because he had told the bullies about Darren's crush on the head girl, which made them torment them more) - he then went after one of the final girl's that bullied him, slicing off her hands since she had once slapped him repeatedly while her friends filmed it. His final victim was another bully who tried to reform but made things worse when he angrily yelled at Darren "it was a joke! can't you take a f***ing joke!?" - this was the climatic battle of the movie as he, alongside the head girl, fought Darren but in the end Darren stabbed the bully in the neck with a screwdriver and the head girl was left devastated. At the end of the movie the head girl was taken away by police only to panic inside the police car as she saw Darren standing inside the school hallways - in another morbidly comic scene following the credits the school's bullying gym teacher gives a speech to his students about how he was angry the head girl had killed his two best players and went as far as asking why she didn't kill the others instead - he then sends the team away only to see Darren sitting, he approaches Darren angrily stating that he had better have a reason for not being dressed for gym. Darren hands a note which reads "Darren can't attend gym today as he is dead" - the teacher looks at the note and asks Darren if he thinks this is a joke and Darren turns to face him - revealing his undead face.. the teacher simply replies with "oh ***" and the credits roll back - ending the movie. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Protagonists